The present invention relates to the field of Web portal technologies and, more particularly, to role tailored dashboards and scorecards in a portal solution that integrates retrieved metrics across an enterprise.
Many geographically dispersed organizations capture performance metrics, which can be significant to organization functions. These metrics typically have a normal operational range within which no actions are required. When an operational range of one or more metrics exceeds established boundaries, however, decisive and rapid action is often demanded. In a large and/or distributed organization, response actions can involve numerous decisions of human agents at different management levels. Coordination among these human agents can be difficult, which can lengthen a situation response time, result in costly miscommunications, result in divergent understandings of a situation and/or a situation response, cause improper reporting/documentation of a response, or the like.
Further, any tactical decisions made in response to operational metrics should be made with strategic objectives and goals of the organization in mind. Historically, strategic goals have been the purview and concern of upper level management. However, it can take a significant time period for strategic goals to be conveyed throughout an organization's decision making hierarchy. Often, tactical decisions based upon tactical data are made without an awareness of which, if any, strategic concerns are involved.
No single information mechanism/system exists that can provide metric driven, time sensitive information to decision makers and action takers within a large distributed organization in a unified, easy to consume manner. Preexisting software tools fall short of the industry need to detect when operational metrics exceed safe boundaries and to facilitate timely, coordinated responses among key organizational decision makers and action takers. Further, preexisting software tools separate strategic and tactical concerns from one another, which results in non-optimal decisions being made with a lack of all available information of concern to the organization for which the decisions are being made.